


Run Away With Me

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Prison Break, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairings: Laurel Lance/Lincoln Burrows, Caitlin Snow/Michael Scofield</p>
<p>Summary: If anyone had asked Laurel Lance or Caitlin Snow five years ago or even a year ago, where they saw themselves today, on the run with their fugitive boyfriend would not have been the answer. Not that they were on the run so much anymore as working for the government to clear their names and possibly stop a very deadly threat. To bad they weren't sure that the government knew about this deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away With Me

It was moments like this that Laurel could almost forget everything that was happening. She felt safe, warm and in love and as long as she kept her eyes closed and had Lincoln's arms wrapped around her than she could continue to pretend that they were off on some exotic vacation, a bungalow on the beach and nothing to worry about except making sure she didn't get burnt.

That dream lasted all of two seconds as she opened up her eyes and reality came crashing back in. At least Lincoln's arms were securely wrapped around her and that part wasn't some dream she was having while trying to get him off of death row. Reality though was only marginally better. She slipped quietly out from his hold and gave him a quick kiss. "Go back to sleep baby. I'm just going to make some coffee." It was one of the few things she could do in a kitchen without worrying about what would happen. She smiled at the grunt she got in response as he drifted back off. Yesterday had been a hard day, not that any day was easy, and she knew he would have to be up soon anyways.

Soft steps sounded across the floor and down the steps as she made her way to the kitchen. It was unusual for everyone to not be up already, no one really slept in the first place, but it seemed like today they were all hiding working on how to gain their freedom or for once sleeping in. She offered Michael a wave before making her way over to Caitlin. "You make the coffee and I'll make us some breakfast?" It had become a joke that Laurel wasn't allowed near the stove unless you wanted something worse than prison food but she was the goddess of coffee. Caitlin on the other hand was more than skilled at whipping up something for them in the morning or at least for her, Michael, Laurel and Lincoln. The others were on their own.

“That sounds like a good idea to me. Omelets sound good to you?” Even if it didn’t it wasn’t like there was any other choice. They may have a kitchen of their own but they didn’t have money to buy much food. 

“I think when all of this is over I’m going to the first place I can find and ordering a huge stack of waffles, than sleeping in a real bed.” And she was dragging Lincoln with her whether he wanted to come or not. Which probably meant that Caitlin and Michael would be coming too. After everything the two brothers had gone through she could not see them parting anytime soon. 

She caught Caitlin’s wistful smile from the corner of her eye as the coffee started to brew. “A real bed in a room with a door that locked, sounds like a dream. And a bubble bath too.” That sounded ideal and she knew both of them were probably fantasizing about when they got out of here. This had to end at some point.

Laurel jumped as the coffee maker beeped, the sound pulling her from her daydream of being free again. “Coffee’s ready.” She glanced over as she heard the laughter from Caitlin and poured three cups. “If you weren’t in charge of my food I’d do something to you coffee.”

“You do something to my coffee and I’ll do something to your food.” She brought one cup to the brunette and another to Michael. “Thanks. And I’m sorry you’re in this mess with us.” She smiled over at Michael and shook her head before making her way back to Caitlin.

“Not your fault. I made my choices.” She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and leaned back into Lincoln’s chest. “Everything okay?”

The answer should be no, she was on the run with her criminal boyfriend and brother. “Yeah, everything’s okay.” That was the truth of it though. She had the man she loved, her best friend and Michael. On the run for the rest of her life or just for a bit longer and she would be fine.


End file.
